


Grey matter

by Heidigard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Confessions, Drabble, Gen, Gore, Sad, Slash Goggles, Vignette, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much remains unsaid between them until it's too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey matter

**Author's Note:**

> This initially started as something my mind cooked up one morning, literally still half asleep. The words just popped into my head and I wrote them down so as not to forget.  
> It was a bit of a challenge to make a 100-word-drabble out of this, but there your are.

“There is so much I need to tell you, John,” Sherlock confessed in a hushed, choked voice, like he was telling a secret.  
There was no answer. Grey matter, squishy and still warm, leaked steadily between his fingers where he was cradling John’s head, spinal fluid matting the strands of sandy hair at the back of the destroyed dome of his scull. The silence was deafening in the wake of the words fleeing from Sherlock’s throat and leaving his mind empty.  
Sherlock leant down and kissed the pale lips instead, chaste, close-mouthed, a silent goodbye conveying everything he couldn’t say. 

end

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Feedback of any kind is much appreciated!


End file.
